Transportation of large numbers of tyres is typically achieved by stacking several recumbent tyres on top of one another and securely tethering the stacks to a platform of a flat bed truck or similar low platform trailer. Height and width restrictions on haulage vehicles, however, mean that special permits must be sought for transporting outsize tyres for use on heavy vehicles such as construction and mining vehicles, particularly in instances where the outer diameter dimension (ODD) of the tyre is greater than the width of the haulage vehicle, and the haulage vehicle must consequently be accompanied by an escort, thereby leading to increased overall transportation costs.
The present invention seeks to overcome at least some of the above mentioned disadvantages.